


Lasting Moments

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Final Haikyuu Quest, Gen, M/M, Multi, Nekoma, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After They Graduated Highschool, Kenma & Kuroo went to different Colleges and ultimately forgot about one another til Kenma Recognized Kuroo's, Online Tag. So they Reconnect. To be continued in the story..
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Nekoma Volleyball Club, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Nekoma Volleyball Club
Kudos: 7





	Lasting Moments

As Kenma was spacing off at graduation He looked around, All he saw was Blurs of people standing up and clapping in the crowd as black & red confetti fell from the ceiling. He looked around. He rude his eyes the silence in his ears became a roaring crowd, He spotted Kuroo. His childhood friend, The person who he always needed. As the noise calmed down he went off the stage as he was congratulated. But when he looked around for Kuroo he couldn't spot him. He sighed, He already missed Kuroo leaving.

After a few years, Kenma was on the train holding a bag of food as he was on his phone he stretched as The train came to a stop. Kenma got off and walked to his small apartment, He put the food down and went to his streaming room. The walls were covered in Gaming posters, Pictures from Nekoma, and His old volleyball jersey as he sat in the chair and logged onto the stream. He recognized a certain tag "Th3_Blackestcat? Haven't seen that one in a while" He chuckled before getting a notification.

He looked at his phone "It has been a while Kenma~" He looked at the message knowing exactly who it was By the way they typed alone. As Kenma's Stream ended he logged off as he texted Kuroo back, He smiled softly. Kuroo then called him. "Oh, Hey Kuroo...Haven't talked to you in a while, What have you been up to?" He asked they spent hours on the phone.

After they agreed to meet up they met at an old restaurant they used to go to. They caught up with one another, As they chatted Kuroo said he had prosed to his boyfriend the night before. Kenma's face sank a little but he tried not to mind the remark. He just looked away, Kenma cried a little but again tried not to show it. So they kept talking to one another. After that day they still talked but not as much, After a few months an invitation to Hajime Iwaizumi & Tetsurō Kuroo Showed in the mail.

Kenma Brokedown. He knew he had to go but he also Didn't want to, Because he knew Kuroo wasn't there for him. As the date of the wedding fell, Kenma was getting ready and walked into the seating area. Teal and white almost everywhere. As People from Aoba Joshai & Nekoma filled The first few rows. The others from Teams Like Karasuno & shiratorizawa. It was easy to spot Toru & Tadashi Oiwkawa. I guess When Tsuki reject Yamaguchi & Oiwkawa had his heart shattered they both ran into each other.

Kenma took his seat next to Lev and Hinata. He smiled softly and waved at them as the music started Iwazumi was walked down the aisle by his father and The ceremony Began, After each Partner said I do Hajime Iwaizumi was Now...Hajime...Kuroo. Kenma couldn't even stay longer he Ran out of the alter. It had been a few years after the wedding, Kenma was still in pain. 

However, after a while he met up with Kuroo again but this time Kuroo was silent he just slid him a note. Kenma was slightly confused as he saw Kuroo get up and kiss Him passionately on His lips. Kenma was Shocked as usual and very confused but also happy. After a few weeks of this...Kuroo & Kenma started having Hidden affairs Behind Iwazumi and Hinata's back. They both knew deep in their hearts they loved one another.

After a short period of time..Kuroo Had stopped texting Kenma, Not a call nor text from him. He got scared thinking Iwazumi found out. so he decided to calm down by watching tv. His heart sank as he looked at the tv eyes filled with tears. 'A local couple was caught in car crash on their way home. Haijme & Tetsurō Kuroo were both found dead in their car.'

"Dead?....No Kuroo wouldn't leave me like this"

"Not without being there for me..."

"He WOULDN'T LEAVE ME!!"

But soon after a few months wa stheir funeral. Kenma Didn't know How to react. He couldn't, He cried to much for any tears to fall any longer. As people walked he remeber the note Kuroo had given him. He opened it up. These would be the last words Kuroo ever gave or wrote to him.

"I spent My Lasting Moments, My Most pationate with Someone I trully Loved. Stay strong for me~:" 

Kenma looked up seeing Kuroo.. and sitting next to him on a bench "You..Faked it?" Kenma questioned.."Im Not here Kenma. You need to accept the fat Im not here" Kenma watched him and kept crying "Im sorry.."

"That You aren't here...."

Shoyo sighed as He stood there at the podeium..."At least....That's how Kenma would have told his own story...But he couldn't because as we all Know That day...After the funeral Kenma Took his own life in His home.." The area Was Covered in all white. It was to remember a Person who had to much pain,In their life. But we made sure to bury Him next to the person he loved most... "Now you can rest easy...Kozume..Kuroo." Shoyo took it on himself to give kenma The last thng that he could have never gotten. A gift he wouldnt get to see. The Gift of being Kuroos. So Now they can have their Last Moments...

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> OK so Hi. I'm crimson or (@crim.sonriot) On Instagram where I usually make art but I also write things so Yeah I plan on posting here a lot and this was one of my first angst story love you all Mk bye!


End file.
